With the development of biotechnology, a demand for an apparatus for performing treatment such as sorting and analysis of multiple cell particles, which are one example of biological particles, has been increasing in various fields including medicine and biology. One example of such an apparatus is a flow cytometer or a cell sorter (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-232033).